


Dean can love Cas and Baby

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Car Impala (Supernatural), Car Sex, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sex with a Car, The Impala (Supernatural), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: short fic of Dean having a threesome with Cas and the Impala, @deanmichaei on twitter told me not to write it so I had to
Relationships: Castiel & Impala (Supernatural), Castiel/Impala (Supernatural), Castiel/Impala/Dean Winchester, Impala & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Dean can love Cas and Baby

Dean pulls his Impala out on the side of the road, on a little lake next to a park: He opens the front door and goes with Cas to the backseat. 

Dean unbuttons and pulls down his pants. Cas pulls off Dean's jacket slowly then his own. He starts to aggressively pull off all their clothes. Dean knows from some previous failures that he has to bend his knees back then he slowly puts his already hard dick in between the seat cushion. 

Dean is already pretty loose so Cas inserts two fingers at first. Cas is able to stretch out Dean pretty quickly so he inserts.

Dean feels pure joy being surrounded by his two loves, Cas and the impala. Dean doesn't love one more than another; it's in different ways. He pushes father into the car then immediately pushes back into Cas. Dean slides in and out of both of them. 

Cas cums quickly in Dean and then Dean cums into the car seats. Dean gets the fancy leather wipes, only the best for his baby. He cleans off his own cum as Cas inserts a butt plug into Dean. Dean goes into the front seat with Cas in the passenger seat. Cas goes next to Dean's side, cuddling him. Dean heads to the bunker with Cas by his side. Cas says "Maybe we can do this in my car next time."

Dean says "the pimpmobile?" with a laugh. Cas just smiles back as him as Dean continues to drive


End file.
